Doomer Bomber
Not to be confused with the D.B. The Megaturret v2 Doomer Bomber is the first boss of Bloons III (Btd456Creeper's Blooniverse), the boss of Banana Dock. It is a deadly bomb launching semi-blimp with 3 HP and the speed of a Green Bloon. It was sent by Shadow Bloon (my version) to flood a nearby city and release Bloons that were in jail. Mechanics *Free Movement is enabled in this fight. *Your main ammo here is normal darts, but you will use Holodarts and Pusher Darts as well. *Your ammo is unlimited. Attacks These attacks have no pattern! #''Bomb Launch: Launches a Bomb Bloon at your tower. It travels at half the speed of a Monkey Ace, and deals 3 HP damage to you on contact. It can be pushed by Pusher Darts. #Missleception!: Launches a missile at you. It travels at the speed of a Z.O.M.G. and does 5 HP damage, but every second, it releases a smaller missile and explodes. Each missile does the same thing. The small missiles have twice the speed of the one that held it, but only do half the damage. (Rounded up) 5 seconds after they're launched, the missiles will stop holding missiles, and the tiny missile will hold a Holodart Bloon. The missiles will chase you, beware! They will not harm the boss, but do blow up in contact with it, releasing a Holodart Bloon. The Holodart Bloons stay where they are. #Meteor Blast: The screen rotates to the ground, changing the background to a bird eye's view of a grassy field. Then, the Doomer Bomber drops a cluster of Bomb Bloons into the clouds. They come down in one spot, marked by a 2/2 Tack Shooter's range circle (a shadow). You have 5 seconds until they come down, but they '1-hit kill you' if they hit! (No, the shadow won't move.) The screen then goes back to normal. #Bomb Whirlwind: This is only used when the Doomer Bomber has 3 or 2 health, because the propellors that cause it will get damaged after 2 hits, Bloons fly around the screen randomly for 5 seconds. They will only do 1 HP damage each when they hit you. #Ultimate Bomb: This is only used when the Doomer Bomber has 1 HP. Rotates the screen like Attack 3. Drops a Ground Zero bomb, acting just like Attack 3, except it has 'double the size'''!! How to Hurt it *First, wait for Attack 2. Pop the Holodart Bloon. *Then, wait for Attack 4. Throw the Holodart at the Doomer Bomber. It gets distracted and turns around, looking for what zipped past it. This extends the attack to a duration of 15 seconds. (This doesn't stack if you hack in 2 or more Holodarts.) You have 10 seconds to pop one of the 3 Pusher Dart Bloons and push a Bomb Bloon into its back before it turns back around. This damages it. It also turns around when hit. If you don't use a Holodart to attack the Doomer Bomber here, it pushes the dart back at you, dealing 2 HP damage on contact. *After you do this twice, the Doomer Bomber gets a hole in its back, opening a compartment with 3 Ground Zeroes that power it. Its propellors get damaged, slowing the Doomer Bomber by 20%. Each time Attack 5 is used, it gets slowed down by an additional 30%. (This stacks!) After using Attack 5 three times, the Doomer Bomber dies, and you win! Stages of Health E-DB 2 No Hits.png|No hits. Note the force field on the back... E-DB 2 One Hit.png|One hit. The force field is gone. E-DB 2 Two Hits.png|Two hits. The E-DB 2's Ground Zero bombs will fall out and the cords will tear as it uses Attack 5. Also, the propellors are dented. Animations Losing Animation The Doomer Bomber drops bombs all over Banana Dock, splashing water everywhere. A nearby town gets flooded, destroying a jail. The Bloons in the destroyed jail escape, find a Shadow Crystal, destroy you, and ride the Doomer Bomber to Shadow Bloon's home. The Shadow Crystal powers up Shadow Bloon, and he uses that power to take over the world by destroying the Monkey King, becoming the new king. He instantly sends all monkeys to jail. Game over. Winning Animation The Doomer Bomber falls into the water, creating a colossal explosion and getting the monkey a bit wet. The semi-blimp becomes a boat that you use to access Monkey Island. You unlock the Water Show option, allowing you to either watch or create a water show! Trivia *E-DB 2 stands for Explosive Doomer Bomber v2. *The first version failed because Shadow Bloon (Coming soon-or not-so-soon!) made the whole thing out of Bomb Bloons, so when a Dart Monkey attacked it...BOOM! *Obvious sunscreen (that gave me a huge rash) reference is obvious! Category:Semi-blimps Category:Bloons III Conceptions Category:Bosses Category:Bloons III Bosses